Drabbles For Naruto Characters
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: A series of drabbles, Well I think They're drabbles. For various Characters of Naruto, There will be Oc's most of the time. Rated M for safety. Hidan's turn this time!
1. A Promise, A Lie

**(A/N) I was bored so I thought I'd start my own little drabbles.. Some may be song drabbles, But I'll give a warning in a A/N if that is that case. **

**Warnings: Spoil alerts for some chapters! Some may be in different times as well. (Meaning some may be in Shippuden may some be before that)**

**Disclamier: I, CuteCountryGirl-14, do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Orochimaru stared at his hands, Hands that were not his own. Like always, Hands that belonged to a different body. He occupied that body, That body was just to hold off until Sasuke was ready.

Damnit, When will that be?

The snake sannin narrowed his eyes in thought, All things were suppose to fall into place...But what was this aching feeling that he held? Like something was going to take a turn, That Orochimaru couldn't do anything about.

The question was.. Did it involve Orochimaru taking over Sasuke's body?.. Was something going to happen, Going to go wrong?

No, It couldn't. Orochimaru was far too intelligent and skilled for something to go wrong, He was certain that he was going to have Sasuke's body. He will, Eventually.

"Lord Orochimaru" Yellow eyes turned to the door as a female voice called his name, Orochimaru swallowed down his thoughts and smirked.

"Why Mae, What brings you here?" Orochimaru hid his confusion well. Mae was fearful of him, Why did she just show up in his room?

The young burnette didn't reply, She just slowly walked to Orochimaru as he sat in his bed. The snake sennin frowned slightly, Not knowing of her intentions.

"Lord Orochimaru, I had a dream.. A painful one" Orochimaru stared at her in amusement, Oh how her visions intrigued him "It involves you..and Lord Sasuke"

His yellow eyes narrowed unconsciously, Mae could sense his tense state. She couldn't see, Since she was born blind. She decided to continue.

"I could not see how.. but, I could smell fear and anger.. " Mae took a shaky breath recalling the dream "Lord Orochimaru... You're going to loose"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as soon as Mae's soft words reach his ears, He stared at the girl. Wondering if she was lying, No.. She wouldn't come to him and lie.

Yet.. Why did she seem scared..sad? Did.. She care for him? The one who took her from her life, Threw her into a cell and did terrible tests with her. Pushing her body and mind to the edge so many times.

Orochimaru stared at the girl, While she stood quietly with her head bowed beside of his bed "Mae..Tell me, Why did you not wait until later to tell me this?" He questioned curiously.

The teen did not reply, She only swallowed hard. She lifted her head to Orochimaru, Showing him her fearful face. She slowly opened her eyes, Even though she could not see him.

He found himself staring into her silverish blue eyes that were glazed over and empty, Mae smiled slightly. Orochimaru's eyes widened, He had never seen this girl smile.. Was it because he was going to die, Did the thought make her happy?

"Lord Orochimaru.." Orochimaru tensed as arms wrapped around his neck "..I told you.. Because I care.." She buried her face against his chest "Please, Don't loose to Sasuke. Don't die"

Orochimaru softly stroked her back as he stared down at her quivering form "I won't, Mae. I promise"

He _lied_.

--

**(A/N) Omg, That was longer than I thought it would be O.o . . .FORGIVE ME! This almost made me cry, Seriously! I'm getting misty eyes now -sniff-**

**Please review if you liked this! Thank you for reading!!**


	2. Everyone Deserves Love

**(A/N) I hope this one won't be as sad as last one!**

**Disclaimer: I, CureCountryGirl-14, only own my messed up mind**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Sasuke walked towards the room that held one of three he was going to take with him for his team, Suigetsu Hozuki.

He was stopped however as a sudden _feeling _hit him, Like a sense of presence. It wasn't Kabuto, No.. It was someone else.

Sasuke remembered that faint strange chakra, She never bothered to hide it. She probably didn't even know how, The pathetic girl. He turned to face the trembling girl.

Tears ran down her face, Her eyes closed just as always. She was breathing heavily, Even though she tried to hide it. "Mae" Her name rolled off of Sasuke's lips, It seemed to be mocking to her.

"Why..." She huffed "Just tell me.. Why did you kill Lord Orochimaru?" She asked, Sasuke stared back quietly. Pondering her emotional state, Towards her own personal torturer.

"To gain his power," Sasuke said matter-of-factly "I will have my revenge" He said without emotion as usual. Mae stopped shaking, stopped her tears and stood proper infront of Sasuke.

"I know, Lord Sasuke. I knew this was going to happen, I knew he was going to loose..But..Why did he have to lie to me?" Mae clenched her fists "Did he think I needed to hear those words, Hear that he wouldn't let you kill him. For him to break his promise is worse than him telling me himself that he was going to die"

Sasuke stared at Mae, He turned bored of the girl. He began walking back to his destination "You're going to get it" He paused in his footsteps "You're going to get what you're going after"

He looked over his shoulder at Mae, She had her head bowed. Silence followed her statement before Sasuke turned to face her "I know" He replied causing her to clench her fists.

"It is wrong.." She began gently "..What you're doing.. It is wrong.. Stop now, Please" Mae requested softly.

"No." Sasuke knew what he was doing was right, His brother deserved to die by his hands. Sasuke will kill Itachi, He will not rest until he sees his brothers blood pool at his feet.

"..I know I can not stop what will happen, It always seem to be just as in my dreams. Lord Sasuke.. Some words for you, Please carry them along your travels.." Sasuke watched her in boredom "Everyone deserves love, Even those who have sinned"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in distaste at the girl, She knew nothing. For her to think that Itachi deserved love, She deserved to _die_. "You disgust me" Sasuke replied as he turned and began walking once more.

A thud rang out through the hallway, Sasuke stopped in his footsteps. He didn't bother to look back, He knew what the cause was.

He began walking once more, Trying to wipe the girl from his mind. _What a foolish girl._

Mae smiled softly as she felt warm liquid soak up her clothes, Her bloodied kunai in hand as blood seeped out of the wound on her stomach.

_Good bye, Lord Sasuke.._

--

**(A/N) O.O . . . -bursts into tears- OH GOD!! I'm so pitiful! I just wrote my own character's death! I can't believe I just did that! -sniffs- Please review to tell me your thought on this and Thanks for reading! -crawls in emo corner to sulk-**


	3. A Purpose

**(A/N) I HOPE this chapter won't be sad and dark.. -sob-sob- But It just comes out like that! I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I, CuteCountryGirl-14, only own my mind and crap that comes of out it**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: Kimimaro may be OOC  
**

**--**

Kimimaro walked quietly, Doing as Orochimaru had requested. Go bring his body vessel back.

A bush rustled causing him to stop and toss a kunai into the bush.

"Ow!" A voice yelped before tumbling out of the bushes, Which was a dirty blood stained teen. Looked to be around fifteen. "..Th-That hurt.." She mumbled as she pulled the kunai from her leg with a wince.

"State your reason for being here" Kimimaro spoke with out emotion but held sternness in his voice, The teen jumped before she looked up at him. Her blue eyes looked him over before she averted her gaze.

"My reason.. I have none" She replied just as emotionless as him, Kimimaro walked infront of her while holding out his hand. He bent down and gripped around her throat.

"Then you will die" He said as he rose her up off the ground, She grunted as she took her hands to his. Kimimaro felt as her smaller hands gripped around his arm, As if an attempt to make his release. Useless.

"Please." She choked out closing her eyes tightly, Kimimaro loosened his firm grip slightly. He stared at her, She didn't beg for mercy. She wasn't crying or thrashing around, She.. didn't care to die?

"Woman," The girl cracked open her eyes "Why do you not fear me?" Kimimaro asked tightening his grip to prove that she should fear him, For he held her life within his hand.

"I.." She swallowed "..want to die"

"Why?" He loosened his grip, Since he couldn't stand her voice stained. It hurt his ears.

"For sins that I have done, Kill me. End my life, For I have ended lives as well" She replied almost glaring at Kimimaro, She just wanted him to kill her. Get it over with, Since she could not kill herself.

"Fine" Kimimaro replied as he dropped her onto the ground, Clearly causing her confusion. He knelt down beside of her "I find this pointless, Do you have any last wishes?" Kimimaro surprised himself, He didn't care. But why was he so curious.

"..If you truly wish to know, I have one wish.." She smiled sadly up at Kimimaro "Tell me that you care, Even if it's a lie. I just need to hear someone say it" He stared at her. _What a silly wish._

"Care? Why is that special, It's weak" He watched as the girl nodded, He didn't know why.. But he felt a need to fulfill her wish "..I.. care"

The girl smiled softly "Thank you.." She said quietly, Kimimaro stood over her as he gripped her by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

He released her and pulled a bone from his shoulder, As a sword. The girl closed her eyes as the man gripped her around the throat lifting her off the ground "Your name?" Kimimaro questioned, Even if she wasn't worth remembering.

"Tsumi" Kimimaro stared at her. _Sin?_

He dropped the girl onto the ground, Causing her to squeak slightly. She looked up at the strange man, He dropped the bone onto the ground.

"You'll live" He began to walk away, Tsumi stood confused. She started after him, She quickly walked infront of him "..Are you wanting me to kill you?"

She nodded "Why, Why won't you?" She asked with tears beginning to build in her eyes, Kimimaro stared at her.

"Everyone lives to serve a purpose, Find that purpose" He brushed past her, Tsumi stared at his back. Before she ran behind him and.. wrapped her arms around his form, Causing him to instantly stop.

"What is your name?" She questioned tightening her grip around the stranger that didn't kill her even as she hugged him, She soon found herself pushed away from him instead of a sword through her stomach.

"Kimimaro" With that.. He walked down the path once more, Leaving the girl behind.. _Alive_.

The girl blinked in confusion before she smiled "..Good luck, Kimimaro" She whispered softly in the wind, Watching the back of the man. Not knowing that her gesture wasn't going to help him.

--

**(A/N) Omg.. I had it planned out that he killed her, But I Need To Stop Writing Dark Fics! Seriously! So if it sucked, It's because I refused to write this with death. And Wow, This was long o.O**


	4. Saviors

**(A/N) I seriously need to write some uplifting drabbles, Not sad depressing ones. Well, Back to this then.**

**Disclaimer: I, CuteCountryGirl-14, only own my mind and the crap that comes out of it**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: Haku and Zabuza might be OOC, Since I don't remember that much about them  
**

**--**

Haku and Zabuza walked a dirt road through a forest, Towards their hired destination. Silence surrounded the two, They didn't bother with useless chatter. It was just annoying and a waste of time.

A breeze blew by, Brushing what ever skin that wasn't covered up with it's soft cool touch. Which was mainly Zabuza's.

The sun hang up over the tree tops, Sending it's warm rays upon whatever lay in it's range. It was a rare beautiful warm day, But was not admired by the two. Even if Haku wanted to stop and gaze at the sight.

A whimper heard caused the two to stop and quickly turn to the forest line, Where a small child fell out from behind a tree. The small girl looked up to them with big brown eyes glistening with tears.

Zabuza grunted in distaste, Haku only stared at the girl quietly. Before Zabuza had the chance to end the pathetic thing's life, Haku started walking towards the young girl.

She curled into a tight ball out of fear, She began crying loudly. Haku stopped his footsteps, Wondering if he was scaring her. He crouched down beside of her, He glanced at Zabuza before back at the small quivering girl.

"Miss.." Haku's voice came out soft and warm as always "..What's wrong?"

Zabuza glared at Haku for his soft statement, Haku was too kind for his liking. But he was loyal and strong.

"M-My m-mommy le-left" The girl cried as she noticed the teen's caring voice, She looked up at him "She ne-never came back.. Mommy left me alone in the big scary forest! Why?.." The girl went back to crying, Haku looked sadly upon the girl.

"Maybe she had a good reason, Maybe she just had to leave for the moment" Haku tried to comfort the poor girl, The girl shook her head.

"No! Mommy said that I was a mistake and then left me!" The girl sniffed as she grabbed Haku's sleeve "What did I do? I always did what mommy asked..But why did she leave me?!" The girl continued to cry, Haku stared down at her. Feeling sorry for the girl, She was alone.

Like he use to be.

Zabuza found him, Took him in. Haku was lucky, He was lucky to have been found by that blood thirsty man. He looked to Zabuza as the girl clung to him, His look stern but pleading.

"..." Zabuza stared back before glaring "Oh Hell No!" He yelled out causing the girl to tense against Haku, Haku continued to stare at Zabuza "I am not bringing that _thing _with us, She'll just cry and whine!" Zabuza growled out at the thought of it.

"Yet you took me in"

". . ." _Damnit. He had to pull that one, Didn't he?_, Zabuza growled loudly but didn't reply. The girl's crying continued causing Zabuza's eyebrow to twitch "FINE!" He roared "But we are dropping her off at the next village!" He yelled angrily as he began walking down the dirt road once more.

Haku turned to the girl and smiled warmly, She looked up at him and sniffed "We'll take you to a safe place, Don't worry. What's your name?" Haku soothed her as he stood with the small six year old girl in his arms.

"Minani" She said softly into his chest, Haku smiled wider and nodded as he walked up to Zabuza while the girl slowly started to fall asleep against him.

"Zabuza-sama"

"What?"

"Thank you"

Zabuza only grunted in response, He never wanted to bring her along. But atleast once they reached a village, He wouldn't have to see her again.

**--Years Later--**

Tears ran down a young girl's cheeks, As she stared at two tome stones. Her friends, Her family, Her brothers.

Her _saviors._

"Thank you, Zabuza-sama, Haku-kun.." Nine year old Minani knelt down infront of the two graves and wiped away her tears "Rest in peace.."

**--**

**(A/N) ..Atleast it wasn't **_**that **_**sad.. right?? I atleast hope so! But still.. I kinda cried remembering Haku and Zabuza's deaths. I really wish they wouldn't have died, I really did love them! Please review your thoughts on this and thanks for reading!**

**Aswell, They are not her REAL family. She just felt such a connection with them, Sorry.. I just had a need to make that clear.**


	5. A Dream

**(A/N) I've just noticed something, All four of my drabbles mentioned death! Gah! I need to stop that, But my emo mind won't allow that.. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ..This is getting tiring -sigh-. I, CuteCountryGirl-14, only own my mind and the crap that comes out**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This is during Shippuden.**

**--**

Pearl eyes stared at the scenery laying infront of the owner, Whom sat upon a back porch facing a beautiful meadow. The day was warm, The wind cool as the birds chirped happily from a distance.

It was all like a dream, A peaceful dream.

Then it dawned on him, He was enjoying this by himself. Alone.

No one was in the house, No one to enjoy this with. Not his cousins, Not even his uncle was in the house.

He turned his head however as a door opening was heard, It shut back and after a few seconds padding of socked feet was heard coming towards him.

"Ah, Neji-kun" The back door slid open revealing a teen, Same age as himself. She smiled while her green eyes lit up "I knew you'd be back here"

Neji looked from the teen, His pearl eyes turned back to the meadow. "How so?" He questioned.

The girl laughed softly as she sat next to him, Feet folded under herself properly. She looked out at the meadow, Brushing her black bangs out of her eyes. "Because today is so beautiful"

Neji glanced over at her as she stared ahead of them with a content smile, He looked back to the meadow. It looked like an ocean of grass, Beautiful indeed.

"What made you think that I would be here, Just because of a day's weather?" He questioned further, She shrugged.

"Just a guess, I suppose" She turned to him, Causing him to watch her from the corner of his eye "But I was right, No?" She laughed as she turned back to the meadow.

Neji stared at her before his pearl eyes slowly turned to the meadow once more, The two were silent. Listening as the birds sang their peaceful song and the wind blew by calmly.

Neji's lips twitched into a small smile, He glanced over at the girl whom was still staring at the scenery.

She was enjoying it with him, She was here with him. He wasn't alone.

Mizuyo shared the beautiful scenery with him, Neji turned back to the sight.

Now, It _was _a dream.

--

**(A/N) Finally! A cute little drabble containing no death! There is still hope for my mind, But enough of that! Thanks for readin'! I hope this was good!  
**

**Oh yea, For those who don't know. The girl is an OC named Mizuyo, I just had a need to add that in here too..**


	6. Pictures

**(A/N) I wonder if this is still considered a drabble? ..Are any of my drabbles really drabbles? Are they.. JUST LIES?!? ..Oh well, I write them to be read. End of story.**

**Disclaimer: I, CuteCountryGi-..You know what?! I'm just gonna start saying, I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This is during Shippuden**

**--**

A teen was currently going over some pictures with her friends, Which was Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ha! Remember this?" The fifteen year old girl asked as she turned over a picture of Kiba arguing with Shino over something, Kiba just looked away without a word while Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, Ki-Kiba-kun was upset because his lunch went missing"

"I still think he stole it" Kiba growled lowly, The teen smirked.

"It sure was delicious, Tell Hana-chan that she's a great cook" She replied as she flipped to a different picture, Kiba stared at her wide eyed.

"You mean.. YOU ate it?!?" He gasped out and the teen carelessly nodded while humming, Her smile widened as she showed them another picture which was of Kiba and Hinata talking to eachother like true friends.

"Don't you two look adorable!? I swear, You two would make the perfect couple!" The teen squealed out causing the two to blush, This only made the teen girl snicker.

"Ayariiiii" Kiba whined out glaring at her, Ayari looked over at him amused "Stoppit" The way Kiba had said that sent her into a laughing fit, Hinata blushed deeper while Kiba glared heavier at the teen.

"Okay, Okay. I get it" Ayari said as she flipped to another picture, Kiba huffed "You two are dating secretly and don't want everyone to know"

". . . AYARI!!" Kiba roared causing the teen to start laughing once more

"I'm just teasing! Don't get so worked up.." Her black eyes casted over the photo of herself, Kiba and Hinata. "You know.. That kinda just proves my point"

Now _that _struck a nerve, Kiba's whole face went red and he growled dangerously.

Ayari frowned. "This.." She sweat dropped "Is where I take my leave!" She zoomed out of the door.

"AYARI!!!!!!!!!!!" She started laughing as Kiba's voice shook the ground she ran on, He was so sensitive about Hinata!

"He sooooo likes her" She chuckled out before she slammed into a chest "Oof" She let out as she fell onto her bottom.

"Who likes who?" Her black eyes looked up at the Aburame, Ayari chuckled as she got up then looked proudly at the house that was now barely in eyesight.

"Kiba likes Hinata" She stated proudly

"..I agree" Ayari looked over at Shino, For he agreed with her. She smiled widely.

"Hey.. Don't I see you with Ino alot?"

"Ayari.." Shino looked to her silently "Don't even go there"

--

**(A/N) Another cute little drabble, Yay! Which.. this chapter is only a one-time thing. So I probably won't write another one with more than three people. Which I hope to keep it mainly two people, Maybe I can actually make a drabble without an OC! (Which I highly doubt that)  
**


	7. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This is during Shippuden**

**--**

Naruto was slurping up some ramen, Before he started his day with no missions. It was going to be _boriiiing_.

"Why be a ninja when I can't go on missions.." Naruto grumbled through his mouth full of food "Grandma Tsunade doesn't know what she's talking about"

He huffed and puffed his chest out "I don't need a day off!" Naruto yelled proudly as he remembered Tsunade's speech about how he was working himself too hard _blah blah blah__**.**_

"I'll show her working too hard.." He mumbled as he slurped up more ramen.

"I'm sure, Naruto-san" Blue eyes looked up at the source of the female voice, Naruto watched as the red head sat next to him "..Eh.. Who're you?" He asked eying her suspiciously, The teen chuckled.

"It's understandable that you forgot me, I'm Sierra" Sierra smiled warmly as she ordered some beef ramen, Naruto watched her confused before realization dawned on him.

"Oh! Sierra! You're the girl that I had to escort for a mission!" Naruto looked over her. Her red hair had grown to her waist "Your hair is longer than Neji's now!"

Sierra chuckled "Yea, It has gotten longer I suppose." She looked over him while she smiled "You've gotten taller, I bet you've gotten stronger too" She began to eat her ramen gracefully.

"Hah, Yea!" Naruto laughed out as he finished his ramen, Sierra had finished her's quickly. Naruto walked out while talking to Sierra about his recent missions.

"You mean.. Chiyo-sama had brought Gaara-sama back from the after life?" Sierra asked amazed, Naruto nodded "Yea, Grandma Chiyo sacrificed her life so Gaara could live and stay the Kazekage" Sierra smiled softly at him. _He really did grow up._

"Do you still aim to be Hokage, Naruto-san?" Naruto quickly looked at her, He smiled widely "Hell yeah!" He yelled out causing her to chuckle, They continued to walk down the street until they reached Naruto's apartment.

"Ah.." He scratched the back of his head "..I guess walking here after eating ramen is a habit" He started laughing, Sierra smiled "No need to be bothered, I don't mind this" She gestured to the building, Naruto smiled widely before remembering a faint rumor.

"Hey.." He frowned as he turned to her "Sierra.. Did..Didn't something happen to you?" Naruto asked looking confused, Sierra frowned slightly.

She stared at him before her eyes casted to the ground, She quickly flashed Naruto a smile "No, Nothing had happened to me" She laughed, But it was strained.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before he nodded "Well, I'll see ya later. Sierra!" He waved as he walked into the building, Sierra waved back then turned and began walking back to the gates.

_Forgive me, Naruto.._ A tear slid down from one of her gray eyes _..I wish I could meet you on regular terms_.

Outside of the village stood two cloaked figures, Sierra walked up to them with her head bowed. "Did you get the trust of the Kyuubi?" The shorter one asked, Sierra nodded.

"Yes, He sees me as an old friend. I will have him lured out soon, Then you will have him alone" Sierra replied fighting back her tears, The taller one chuckled as he patted Sierra's shoulder causing her to tense.

"That's a good girl, Sierra-_chan_" She bowed her head more in shame, For she didn't want to do anything the Akatsuki had forced her to do. Now, She was probably going to be the cause of Naruto's death.

_Don't loose, Naruto. Don't let them take you._

--

**(A/N) Wow.. This made almost no sense O.o ..I was panicky about which character should be next, So I had asked my cousin (Michael) and he said Naruto. I originally didn't have anything planned out for him.. So, I just went along with whatever popped up in my mind.**

**It sucks, I know!**


	8. This Game

**(A/N) This is a drabble by my own song, I had written a song awhile ago and when I was re-reading it. I thought it'd make a perfect drabble! Dark, But good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This is during Shippuden, Most drabbles will be.**

**--**

A young woman laid on a soft bed, In darkness and silence. The only sound piercing the night, Was soft snoring and her shallow breathing.

Her emerald eyes landed upon the man sleeping by her side, She watched as his chest rise and fell with each breath. She then looked to herself, Nude and sore.

A tear slid down her cheek, For she felt so..used.

She let it happen again, It felt like a sin. It WAS a sin

She always looses against him, She felt like she was loosing her mind.. Falling into a black abyss.

The young woman rolled onto her side to face him, Why does she stay?

She winced as her leg throbbed painfully at her new position, How can she still lay beside him?

She jumped slightly as an arm was wrapped around her waist, Why did they do this?

Tears glistened in her eyes, Was she out of luck?

The young woman hated this man, She wanted to kill him!

She never thought she would loose to him, It's always a fight and she's always searching for a light

--Flash Back--

_Eyes lock in the crowded street, The young woman knows what's coming up._

_The fight begins, It's a race. Who will win this time?_

_The woman takes off running, While he chases at a slower pace._

_She ducks behind a tree trembling, He calmly walks through the forest._

_She cries when he spots her, He smirks as he takes her hand._

_--_End Of Flash Back--

The woman rolls onto her other side, So she wouldn't face him. She hurt deep down, Within her core.

She was still sore from the sex, She cried softly feeling like a dirty whore.

Her eyes puffy and red from crying, Her nails broken from clinging so hard to him. Her legs weak and sore from the mistreatment, Her head throbbed from hitting the wall.

She wondered if this would ever end, This mindless forbidden sex. They despised eachother, Is this the way they were to fight?

He told her this was no more than a game, She wanted to end this game.. It tormented her too much. She's played long enough, She couldn't play anymore.

But deep down.. Sakura knew that she loved Kabuto.

_Everytime you lay by me_

_Everytime I watch your chest rise and fall_

_Everytime I want you to see_

_Everytime I feel like your doll_

--

**(A/N) . . . O-O ..This is my first REAL pairing in the Naruto series ever! I always just pair characters with my OC's.. But.. Kabuto/Sakura.. Wow, I always thought my first would be like.. Hinata/Kiba or Temari/Shikamaru.. I'm amazed!**


	9. Mornings

**(A/N) I hope everyone enjoys this, And I know the last couple chapters have been rushed. But as all my excuses, I'm busy and I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--**

Love

It's such a mysterious yet pleasant feeling, But for some

Love is just a lie, Like for one. Her heart has been broken, Beaten and used. For her, Love is a lie.

Akiko sat outside of a waterfall, Looking up at the night sky. The stars dotted the sky and the moon shone past the tree tops, Her golden eyes soft yet dull, Her dark brown hair falling past her shoulders like a curtain.

"Akiko-chan" She turned to look over her shoulder "Why're you out here, Hm?" The blonde asked as he stared at her in question, Akiko just turned back to the sky.

"Watching the mid-night" She replied, in a flat emotionless voice. Deidara nodded quietly as he sat beside of her, He looked up at the sky too.

"Why?" Deidara asked curiously, Akiko blinked slowly.

"It gets me" Deidara looked over at her, Giving her a confused look. "Gets you?"

Akiko closed her eyes "The darkness consumes everything in it's path, The moon shined down just enough to keep from total darkness. Just enough to keep life going"

Deidara quirked an eyebrow as he looked back to the sky "The stars, hm?" Deidara asked, Akiko opened her eyes.

"The stars are ones lost hope, broken spirit. All the life's wasted" Akiko said still emotionlessly, Deidara looked at her mused.

"Are you saying, That.. You're a merciless killer?" Akiko nodded in answer, Deidara smiled "No, I think you're wrong. Hm"

Akiko looked to him slowly "How so?"

"You say you've fallen into a dark abyss, That killing is the only thing keeping you alive. Hence the moon" He looked to the moon "You say you lost all hope, Your spirit has been broken and you wasted life's. Hm" Akiko stared in silence, Wondering for the blonde's high intelligence.

"But all of that is wrong.." Deidara turned his gaze back to Akiko "You kill because it is revenge for you, Hm. You still live. Because you hope that you can find something else in life, Your spirit has not been broken. You still fight to live today, Hm"

Akiko frowned, She turned her gaze to the sky "But still.. Even if I misunderstood myself, I'm still like the cold night. What salvation is there for one such as me?"

Deidara smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body, Bringing her to his chest. She seemed reluctant in his grasp.

"Nights always turn into mornings"

Akiko stopped in her attempts to get free and looked shocked at Deidara, He just smirked back. Akiko swallowed hard and closed her eyes, She laid her head against his chest trying to ease her tense body.

"Maybe.. Maybe there is still hope for me"

Deidara chuckled softly "I'll be here to help you through, Hm"

--

**(A/N) I hope that was good and wasn't rushed! So, Since I wrote a drabble of Deidara.. Expect the rest of the Akatsuki soon!! Thanks for readin' and reviews are welcomed ^^**


	10. The, It

**(A/N) This one is more humor filled than the others, I got this idea when I was searching through hordes of Akatsuki fics and said 'Damn, Why is there so much Sakura??' That created this idea.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Note: I don't exactly hate Sakura.. But I hate Karin, I will admit that Sakura is better than Karin :P**

--

A teen sat on a bed, Scribbling away fastly on a sketching pad. She had a look that could kill, Her dark pink eyes blazing behind her long blonde bangs.

"Hehe.. Die" She chuckled out, Looking completely demented. She didn't hear a knock on her door, Since she was so caught up in her sketching.

"Seirye?" Asked a voice unsure as the door cracked open, She didn't move nor reply. The man stared at her "Uh.. Seirye?"

"Hmm..?" She asked still scribbling away, Not bothering to look at whom went into her room.

"What're you doing?" The man asked, Finally causing her to look up at him. Seirye smirked at Kisame.

"Drawin'" She replied looking back to her drawing, Kisame walked over to the bed. He leaned to peek over her shoulder.

"Drawing what?" The teen rolled her eyes.

"Kisame, Stop being so nosy" She laughed out, pressing the pad against her chest. Kisame frowned at her, Seirye chuckled "You look so _cute_!" Kisame was taken aback, Never did any woman call him.. cute "Well.. You really wanna know?"

Kisame nodded "Uh.. Yea" Seirye pulled out her pad, Kisame sat beside of her as he grabbed it. "Isn't that..?"

"Yep! I was drawing ways of how I could kill Sakura" Seirye got a dark glint in her eyes, Kisame looked at her briefly before flipping through all the pages.

"..Wow.. you're really.. Creative?" Kisame let out as he looked at her, Seirye chuckled "I just get these ideas out of nowhere! It's like.. I see a spoon then get an image of gouging someone's eyes out! I just turned that someone into Sakura"

". . ." Kisame watched her blankly, Wondering how long she has been crazy "You belong in the Akatsuki" He said laughing, Seirye smiled.

"That's why I'm here, Isn't it?" Seirye said happily, She then blinked "Hey so.. Did you need something?" She asked looking at him curiously, Kisame frowned in thought.

"Ah yea.. Leader-sama said he needs to talk to you"

"Oh Shit"

"What?" Kisame asked wondering for her look of fear.

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?!"

Seirye looked at him with shock "I didn't even know I was pregnant!!" Kisame stared at her quietly, He mumbled a 'Huh?' "Deidara told me when if someone ever says that.. It's because one of the two pregnant, And since Pein isn't a chick.. I'M PREGNANT!!"

Kisame face palmed, Deidara was such a prick. He knew Seirye was crazy and would believe almost _anything_ "Seirye, Have you er.. done _it_?"

"Done what?"

"_It" _

"..What?

"_IT" _

"What's it?"

"Sex!" Kisame roared, Seirye looked at him and laughed. He frowned at her.

"I know what it is! I was just messin' with ya. You know, Some chick could so get that the wrong way" She smirked "And no, I have not done _it"_

Kisame sighed, Cursing her for playing stupid so much "Anyway, I think it's about a mission"

"I want to though" Seirye mumbled.

Kisame looked at her "What? The mission?"

Seriye looked to him "No! It!"

"It?"

Seirye frowned "Don't tell me you forgot!" Kisame caught on quickly.

"Oh! It!" Kisame frowned as he looked down at her cute innocent face "..With who?"

Seirye blushed and looked away, She mumbled something. Kisame couldn't hear it.

"What?" He saw as she looked up at him, A blush staining her cheeks.

"You..." She said softly.

". . ." There was a long silence.

"..M-Me?"

"Yes, You" Seirye said sitting up, She grabbed his shoulders "And I want to NOW"

"Now?!"

"Yes! Now!"

"B-But..Wait!" He pushed her slightly back, Causing her to frown sadly "Really? Are you sure?"

Seirye blushed as she nodded "Yea.. I really want to.. and I want to do it with you"

Kisame stared at her in shock, Why him? Why did she want _him_? He was the least attractive one in Akatsuki, Hell the two toned carnivore was ten times better looking than he was.

Kisame was snapped from his thoughts as lips landed on his own, He looked to Seirye's heated face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, He could tell she was inexperienced. Probably because of her attitude.

Just as Kisame was starting to move his lips along with hers, She pulled back suddenly. She walked to the door, She looked over her shoulder at the confused Kisame.

"You know, _It _can mean so many different things" She laughed out as she walked out of her room, Leaving Kisame on her bed.

Kisame turned his gaze to the ceiling as he touched his lips, He began laughing "Yes, It can"

--

**(A/N) How was it? ..Is this the first drabble that contained actual lip touching?? O.O Wow, I surprise even myself.. Anyway, Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Money

**(A/N) I'm sorry this took so long, But not only am I having Computer problems.. I'm having internet Problems Too! Anyway sorry for ranting, On with the drabble.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy**

**Note: There is a flash back, Just in case there is slight confusion. Read on!**

**...**

Strange emerald eyes stared at the note the owner held in his hands, His eyes hardened at the rushed writing. The ink smeared slightly by tear drops that had dried over the years, By the writer.

**.~.**

"You wanted to see me, Master?" A sixteen year old girl asked as she entered her master's room, The man looked towards her and nodded. His eyes casted over her dark brown striked tented purple, before landing on her light green eyes.

"Yes, I have a task for you." The man said, Closing his unique eyes. The girl looked confused at him for his change of behavoir. "I need you to pick something up for me"

The girl then smiled and nodded "Sure Master, What is it?" She asked warmly, The man handed out a piece of paper. In which the girl walked forward and took it, Her eyes gazed over the writing.

"Be back before sundown, I'm in a hurry for it" He explained as he turned his back to her.

"Understood, Master Kakuzu" The girl smiled as she walked out. But in her quick turn, Something fell out of her pocket.

After several minutes of her departure, Kakuzu turned emotionless to the door. He instantly noticed the folded piece of paper on the floor, Certainly she didn't drop the directions.

Kakuzu made his way to it and picked it up then unfolded it, His eyebrows knitted together as he read the writing. Soon his hard eyes grew softer "What..What have I done?"

He looked to the bag next to his desk filled with money, He looked out the window knowing that the deed was already done.

**...Present...**

_A Poem To Show How I Feel,_

_My heart aches_

_My love for you, It hurts me_

_Everytime, You ignore me_

_You've hurted me_

_So many times_

_By not saying anything_

_If you don't love me_

_Please stop playing_

_With my heart_

_You're breaking it_

_Even if I know, How you are_

_I can't stop, Loving you_

_You stare at me_

_With no emotion_

_Like you're debating_

_If you should say hey_

_I know deep down_

_You care_

_I know deep down_

_You love_

_I know deep down_

_You're scared_

_I love you, Kakuzu_

_I always will._

_Love, Reiya._

Kakuzu slowly folded the note back up, The aged paper threatening to tear. Kakuzu stared off into space.

Reiya's life was worth so much more than he sold it for.

"When I get enough money.. I'll buy your life back, Reiya.. I promise"

**...**

**(A/N) . . .Gyah! This made me cry, I'm crying right now. Please review your thoughts and thank you for reading! Now I'm going to go and cry my eyes out!**


	12. Being A Criminal

**(A/N) So So SO SORRY! I know this took a long time for a simple drabble but I was stuck on the plot and my comp was unplugged for a LONG time! So sorry again and this is obviously gonna be during shippuden, This is Zetsu's cute one-shot ^^ Please enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Note: I worked hard on this..**

**...**

Wind blew softly, Causing a girl's light purple hair to whip around her face. From her perch ontop of a tree within a beautiful garden. Her soft blue eyes gazed up at the sky, As they were glazed over.

Another man walked into the garden, His secret hiding place. He instantly noticed the girl, He walked to the tree. His yellow eyes locking onto the girl "Shiro..**Why are you here?" **

Blue eyes snapped to him, Holding alittle fear. "Master Z-Zetsu..! ..I'm sorry" She claimed out of the tree, Which she slipped and fell onto her butt. Zetsu grabbed her arm helping her to her feet, She blushed "It was just so peaceful here.."

Zetsu nodded, The girl that Pein had recently ordered to be captured had set in well. "Yes, Shiro.. **This is my garden" **Zetsu stated, Walking over to a patch of flowers. His finger tips brushed the petals of the purple flower gently.

Shiro's eyes widen as she stared surprised at Zetsu, She didn't even think that this man could be so.. attentive? "You..You did all this?" She asked watching him as he turned around to face her slowly, He nodded slightly.

"Yes.. **Is it really that surprising?**" Zetsu replied staring at her almost intently, Shiro rose her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She frowned as she looked away embarrassed that she couldn't even think! Why? Why was her mind a flustered mess?

Her heart sped up and her cheeks warmed which embarrassed Shiro even more, She quickly turned her back towards Zetsu and covered her face with her hands "Uh-Uhmm..Yes, I mean no!" Shiro bowed her head more "Well uh.. What I mean is.. I didn't think that.. One of you guys actually done this, It's just so beautiful." Shiro said and waited her Kidnapping gardener's response.

"You think the only thing I can do is.. **Kill people?**" Zetsu asked emotionless but his darker self added alittle hint of anger, Shiro jumped and noticed her silly mistake.

"No! I mean.." Shiro yelped as she turned to face him, Zetsu stared at her silently. Shiro blushed deeper as she thought on what to say, She bit her lower lip _'Why am I like this? Acting so... weird infront of one of my kidnappers.. and I care of what I say to him.. But.. I don't want to hurt his feelings-Wait.. What's wrong with me?'_

Zetsu watched the quick frantic changes of Shiro's emotions as they crossed her face. Zetsu didn't really notice, or he didn't care, that he started to smirk slightly. Shiro slammed her eyes shut and balled her fists.

"Okay! I love your garden, It's beautiful and I was just alittle awed that even a criminal could make something so beautiful!" Shiro opened her eyes slowly "..I thought criminals only did.. you know, Bad evil stuff. I didn't think they.. Cared about such things like.. This" Shiro turned to face the garden, Her eyes slowly gazed over the huge garden and it's picture perfect scenery.

Zetsu gazed out at his garden "Even criminals need hobbies, Just because our views are different.. **Doesn't mean we're not human**" He explained looking back at Shiro, The girl stared at him with widened eyes. "We have hearts that beat, Just like you." Zetsu took a step closer to her "We think, Just like you" Soon he stood infront of her, Shiro gazed at him intently. Listening to every word he said.

"**We eat.. **Breathe.. **Rest, Like you**" Zetsu said emotionless. Shiro stared at him then looked over his body, Watching his chest expand with breath then go back down. Shiro then held up her hand.

"Do you.. Feel..?" Shiro asked, Zetsu placed his white hand palm flat against her hand and nodded. "Yes." He replied. Shiro glanced at their hands then intertwined their fingers.

"..Emotions?" Shiro questions, Staring at their hands. "Yes." Zetsu once again replied.

Shiro looked up into his eyes "Love?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

Zetsu was silent but pulled Shiro closer to him "Every criminal needs love"

Shiro smiled warmly. "Even you?"

"**I'm a criminal, Am I not?**" Zetsu smirked when he heard Shiro chuckle, He cupped her chin softly causing her to become silent. He brought her face closer to his, Shiro suddenly smiled as her lips were almost touching his.

She pulled back from him causing him to look at her oddly, She chuckled "Wanna show me the rest of your garden?" Shiro asked walking backwards down the path through the garden. Zetsu smirked as he started walking after her.

Nothing's better than being a criminal.

**...**

**(A/N) Wow.. That took me forever to write but I LOVE it! I know this is a long drabble but it took me a LONG time to get to the whole plot of the drabble. Blah blah blah, Criminal. Blah Blah, White. Blah-Di-Blah-Blah.**

**Lol, Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! I hope I didn't get anything wrong bout Zetsu.. I laughed at the part where he says "Even criminals need hobbies, Just because our views are different.. Doesn't mean we're not human" xD He's sorta not very human, I almost made Shiro laugh but I knew it didn't fit in the mood well... So.. I hope this was good!**


	13. Mind Freaking

**(A/N) I hope you guys like this! Please Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**P.S. I wrote this on my Dad's comp, Never got it finished.. But I transferred it to my new comp and completed it, Sorry a drabble can take so long! Plus, A Warning. There is language in this chap, Which is expected. It being about Hidan and all.**

**...**

"What does lust cost?" Mused a seventeen year old girl, She laid back on the couch. Facing the ceiling while her head rested on the arm rest, But her honey eyes stared at the cover of the book she had just recently read.

Violet eyes traveled to her, As the owner of them just walked in. "What?". The teen quickly sat up, Startled that her personal thoughts were overheard. She quickly saw whom had interrupted her private musing, She frowned slightly.

"Going out to do a ritual?" The teen asked, Brushing her crimson nose length bangs from her eyes. Hidan groaned out causing the teen to furrowed her eyebrows, Hidan went into the kitchen and came back with a green popsicle.

The teen had to resist the temptation of laughing at him, He shoved her feet off the couch and sat down. The teen sat up, Ignoring her girlie senses telling her to smack him. She knew he'd kill her, She wasn't as dumb as most girls. Speaking of mood control, Ofcourse.

He looked at her lazily as he sucked the popsicle "The leader ordered me to stay and keep a fucking eye on you" He said after pulling out the popsicle, Clearly not happy at all. The teen cocked an eyebrow.

"He thinks I'll run away, That..." She closed her eyes "Untrustworthy kidnapper" She grumbled out as she opened her book, She mindlessly flipped through the pages. Hidan watched her curiously, As he bit into the frozen yet juicy treat.

"A book?" Hidan asked, Pulling the popsicle from his lips. He smirked "Why the fuck would you even read a book?" The teen looked strangely at him "I thought you already fucking knew everything?" Hidan asked, insulting.

The teen rolled her eyes "Hikira not smart as white hair think" She said in an insulting manner, Hidan snarled at the teen, Hikira. He quickly finished his popsicle and tossed the stick on the floor and grabbed the book from her, Ignoring her hands as they tried to snatch it back. "Hey!" Hikira yelped out of surprise and concern.

Hidan shoved Hikira away enough where she couldn't get the book, He flipped to a random page and began to read "It felt dirty, Felt slimy. I feel disgusting, Nasty. But, I can't stop this. I enjoy being used too much. When he finished, He left as always. Now I lay naked..."

". . ."

"What the hell were you reading?" Hidan yelled reading more of the book silently, With each word his smirk widened. Hikira grew flustered and her face started to heat up. "Ha! This is like porn!"

Hikira quickly snatched the book from his hands, She held it protectively to her chest "That's not why I read it! It's.. Er.. It's because.." Hikira had to think for a moment on what to say, She cursed Hidan in her mind.

_'Damn him! Now all I can think about is the dirty parts!' _She growled. "I'm surprised you can even read" She spat coldly at him, Hidan suddenly glared at her.

"Are you implying I'm stupid, Cause I know I sure in the fuck am not" He growled out at her, She smirked as she got the lead once again. She closed the book and placed it beside her then crossed her arms over her chest, She chuckled softly as she closed her eyes.

"Yea right, How can you eat that popsicle so quickly without getting brain-freeze? It's because your brain is so tiny that it couldn't reach far enough to touch it" Hikira started to laugh, She opened her eyes when she got no reply from the man next to her.

She glanced at him questionably, Her eyes widened slightly when she seen him with his head bowed and his fists balled painfully tight within his lap. For the first time, Hikira started to feel bad for insulting Hidan. He seemed.. to act so strangely right now, It made her feel alittle scared and guilty.

"Hi-Hidan?" She asked softly, Turning her body to face him. She jumped when he started laughing, She held her arm up defensively as he started to laugh even louder. Hunching over, Holding his stomach. Hikira was now officially freaked out, She scooted back away from him slightly.

"Er.. A-Are you okay?" She asked actually worried for him, Hidan suddenly raised back up. His laughing died down, He smirked over at her. "Good one" He replied.

". . ."

Hikira stared at him oddly, Like he wasn't real and just her imagination. She rubbed her eyes then looked back at him, He still smirked at her. Her eyes widened then she backed as far as she could from him on the couch, She pointed at him.

"You're fucking with my mind, Stop it! I want the old Hidan back, You're Freaking Me Out!" Hikira screamed clearly fearful of the 'new' Hidan, Hidan rose an eyebrow then let out a chuckle. He sent Hikira a smug smirk and playful eyes, Hikira froze.

"Mind freak" He said causing her to fall off the couch, Very anime like. She jumped up with the right side of her face red, She smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "Should've known you'd use my technique against me, Ya got me" She said rubbing the side of her face.

Hidan narrowed his eyes causing her to pause and eye him curiously "I'm not done yet, I have to 'freak' something else" He spoke causing Hikira to freeze, Suddenly she glared at him with a slight blush. "Shut up, Hidan! I've never done that to you or anyone! You already got me back, Now seriously. Stop it" She spoke crossing her arms over her chest, Hidan chuckled.

"Just sit down, I'm done fuckin' with ya" He said with a chuckle, Hikira glared at him some more but sighed out as she sat next to him on the couch. She picked up the book so she wouldn't sit on it, She stared at the cover. Hidan followed her gaze.

"That is porn, You know that right?" Hidan asked causing Hikira to sigh again, She tossed the book onto the table in front of the couch. "Yeah." She replied, Hidan suddenly smirked as he got a fun idea while staring at the book. "So, How about we-"

"No." Hikira quickly said with her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. Hidan pressed his lips in a straight line then frowned as he looked away, Hikira smirked inwardly at his actions.

_'I'm starting to find him tolerable, Maybe even.. Enjoyable?' _Hikira pursed her lips _'Nah, Not enjoyable. Just tolerable'_

**...**

**(A/N) This is probably my suckiest work yet, There was really no plot in this! Not really a lovey dovey ending! Not Even A Cool Ending! What Is Wrong With Me? Oh well, I still hope you enjoyed it. Forgive me if it sucks, Since It took me so long to complete.. I sort of lost track of where I was going with the idea, I've been trying to concentrate on my other stories. If some of my readers haven't noticed.. I've been updating lately. Maybe not the stories they really want, But still.. I'm updating! Wow.. What a long A/N.**

**Now, That's better. Heh. Please review and I appreciate you reading this drabble. I think this is my longest drabble, Or biggest anyway.. Oh well. Now I must go, Good bye!**


End file.
